<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【青春校园文学】安洛的诗/薄荷情人 by Aozumi_Tsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728820">【青春校园文学】安洛的诗/薄荷情人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki'>Aozumi_Tsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原创短篇小说集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这不是我的初恋。一开始的时候我不懂得拒绝，给了好几个女生同一个模棱两可的回复，直到她们在学校里打起来我才幡然醒悟：一定要彻底地拒绝女生。拒绝得越狠，她们越是喜欢你，对你念念不忘。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原创短篇小说集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865896</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【青春校园文学】安洛的诗/薄荷情人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>高中毕业的时候写的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>放学后走出教学楼的时候，已经能听见嘈杂的音响中萨克斯的声音。天很暗，路灯陆续开始上岗。</p><p>我盯着路灯下面的飞虫看。离这不远的地方，有个人影向我走来。</p><p>是个女孩子，穿着校服正装的衬衫和裙子，面生。不算漂亮，但很秀气。在路灯下，她的脸看起来有点红。</p><p>她很快就开始了漫长的自我介绍和认识我之后的心路历程回顾。好在我开口打断她之前，她及时地停了下来。</p><p>“学长，请和我交往吧。”她鼓起勇气跟我对视了一眼。</p><p>啊，又是这样的麻烦事。自从上一次在全校范围内演讲之后，我已经连着收到了好几条表达仰慕之情的短信了。然而有些女孩子不是省油的灯。初中的时候我就曾经因为拒绝了一个自认为很受欢迎的女生，在放学路上被人揍了一顿。</p><p>我趴在地上的时候，她跑过来说：“本来我也没有多喜欢你，但你那张谁都配不上你的嘴脸实在很讨厌。”</p><p>“我们去操场上走一圈。”我迈开步，示意她跟着。操场一圈300米，我们走得很慢。我时不时转头去看她。她神色如常，看着地上，全程没说一句话。</p><p>快要到出口的时候，我停下来，张开手臂搂着她的肩。</p><p>“从今往后你就是我女朋友了。”</p><p>2.</p><p>这不是我的初恋。一开始的时候我不懂得拒绝，给了好几个女生同一个模棱两可的回复，直到她们在学校里打起来我才幡然醒悟：一定要彻底地拒绝女生。拒绝得越狠，她们越是喜欢你，对你念念不忘。</p><p>我很担心我的女朋友安洛会受人排挤甚至放学被揍，所以不想让此事被太多人知道。她倒觉得无所谓，每天中午都往我们班跑，坐在我前面看着我写作业。每当有人来询问情况，她都会很大方地自我介绍并指明我们俩的关系。</p><p>每天晚上十一点她会给我打电话，问我作业做好了么。我说没有，你呢。她说，明天的也做完了，要不要帮你做，高二的内容我都看会了。我吓得把手机扔了。</p><p>我暑假里经常去有免费空调吹的图书馆，她也跟着我来了。我埋头做物理，她在旁边到处借书看，看得厌了就把笔记本电脑带来写小说。我说给我看看，她摇头说不行。</p><p>过了两天我看到她在所有的社交网络里都发表了同一篇文章，内容是我们从相识到相恋的种种细节，足足有一万多字，全是我难以忍受的小言笔调和情节。我郑重地对她说：</p><p>“你不适合写文章。”</p><p>她有点受伤，开始苦练写作。开学后我送她去写作比赛，两个星期后送她去领奖。主持人让她谈谈获奖感言，她的眼眶有些湿润，说我父母不支持我写作，今天他们也没有来，出席的是我男朋友。主持人说哦对，你比赛的文章写的就是你和你男朋友，把他请上来，给你们照张相。</p><p>从此我们就成为了学校里最有名的一对情侣。大家纷纷拿着那张印有我们俩合照的报纸，要求我们请客发喜糖。</p><p>3.</p><p>高三的圣诞节我考了一天的试，安洛等在楼下怀抱着送给我的围巾。我们乘车到广场，对着巨大的圣诞树许愿。永远在一起。永远不分开。然后我们接了吻。她身上有薄荷冰淇淋的味道。</p><p>第二天我再一次听说有别的男生公开向她表白的传闻，附带对方的详细信息，听上去很有可信度。G氏某男，高二，学生会干部，是学校里的风云人物，据说家境也很好。她也属于颇能来事的人，搞不好两人会挺相配的。至于我呢，为人低调，读书做事都是中规中矩，除了长得帅以外，就没什么突出的特色。</p><p>从来都是我从一堆女孩子里面挑脸白腿长的做女朋友，也很少有人跟我抢。我和安洛的关系在校内人尽皆知，这位学弟的做法很不上路。不知为何，我体内有一股名叫青春热血的暖流开始燃烧起来，这是我有生以来从未有过的。</p><p>我决定去找他们。我可以跟姓G的先讲道理，讲不通的话，我也可以跟他打一架。</p><p>考完试只有四点，我回到总校时他们正好放学。我很轻松地找到了安洛，她在跟一个男生说话。他长得很凑合。四周挤满了人。我问，就是这个人？好的，我知道了。</p><p>围观群众越来越多。我整了整衣衫，手插进裤袋，走上去打断了他们的对话。</p><p>“离我女朋友远点。”</p><p>人群中“学长好帅”的惊呼声已经完全压倒了G某的支持声，G某黑着脸，提出了公平竞争的要求。我抱着安洛说，你说说，你更中意谁。不出意料，她红着脸，用很高的音调喊：</p><p>“我喜欢学长！我最喜欢学长了！”</p><p>G某的脸更黑了，说安洛要是不跟我分手，就会吃很大的苦头。</p><p>然后他就黑着脸走了。啊，真是竞争力为零的对手，太怂了。乘着性子，我把安洛抱起来转了几圈，为了方便人家拍照还停留了好久。</p><p>4.</p><p>老实说姓G的并非一无是处，至少他的眼光很不错。安洛真的超有意思。我问她，是不是女孩子都像你这么有意思，她说当然不是。</p><p>她那滥大街的恋爱纪事还在继续。尽管被我唾弃了无数次，她仍然兴致勃勃地往下写。</p><p>我说，你打算怎么结尾呢？</p><p>她说，这个是没有结尾的哦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>